


Back into place

by Noducksinpond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dead Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known fussing about her would get him fucking nowhere, even if this wasn´t exactly what folks usually called fussing. But in Raven´s world this was practically the equivalent of wrapping her in a soft blanket and giving her tea before bed, which was annoying when you actually kind of wanted to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back into place

It´s not like Wick´s scared of talking to her, it´s Raven. He just avoids her after it happens, because he doesn´t know what to say, which is definitely new for him. He´s always known what to say to anyone and everyone, but what the hell do you say to a girl, who´s just lost her ex-boyfriend, who she seemed care a lot about? Wick certainly doesn´t know. Which is why he is currently standing in the door to Raven´s part of the engineering workshop, not moving or saying a word. Raven spun around on her spinning chair and glared at him.

“Wick,” she said in a tone, which was just as sharp and annoyed as ever. Maybe losing pretty boy hadn´t mattered that much to her anyway. That was until he saw the look in her eyes; it was like staring into a pit of something, he didn´t like thinking about.

“Raven,” he said with a small smile, and she rolled her eyes as an answer. “Long time no see wrench monkey.”

“I´ve been busy,” she bit back. _Getting almost killed by a bunch of angry grounders he thought to himself_ , but for once he didn´t say it out loud. There were several very heavy objects on Raven´s worktable, and any of them could be directed at his head or shin, if he did. He wouldn´t be surprised if they were, after all Raven was a little too angry for his taste. “And also 2 weeks isn´t a long time.”

“It is when you practically lock yourself in here,” he pointed out as he leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He wasn´t really sure why he was suddenly looking out for her, despite working with her, he didn´t particularly like her. But he decided to leave that question for another time. “Have you even been out to dinner?”

“Yes _Mom_ ,” she said with an annoyed sigh. A tone he´d heard a dozen times before, usually the point where something could hit him in the head.

“I personally find it flattering, you find me worthy of motherhood, Reyes,” he retorted and took a couple of steps into the workshop. Raven still hadn´t thrown anything after him, so according to him this could only be considered a success.

“What do you want Wick?” she asked, and it almost sounded like she was giving up. Damn Raven Reyes, who wouldn´t let the ground or her leg beat her, seemed to give up just because he pestered her for too long. He stood for a moment, once again almost feeling lost for words.

“To check up on you,” he answered in an apparent fit of straight forwardness. Raven´s expression twitched to something more pained for a second, before it was back to a blank annoyed face. He should have known fussing about her would get him fucking nowhere, even if this wasn´t exactly what folks usually called fussing. But in Raven´s world this was practically the equivalent of wrapping her in a soft blanket and giving her tea before bed, which was annoying when you actually kind of wanted to help out.

“I´m fine,” she bit back, and spun the chair back around to the table, to continue the project she was working on – according to Sinclair it was a tone generator, and she clearly expected him to leave. So obviously he didn´t. He stood in silence for a moment or so, just watching her work. Apparently, she´d figured he wouldn´t leave right away, because she didn´t make a move to get rid of him.

“No, you´re not,” he said in a tone that came out as bitter. Him asking if she even came out to dinner was a bit of an overstatement, she had on some nights in the last week since Collins´ death. He only spotted her in glimpses, a tired face, eyes glaring daggers at the chancellor´s daughter, head resting in her palms. All the makings of a girl, who life had decided to hate. He hadn´t known what to say, so he hadn´t said anything. As much as he was fairly good with people, he preferred machines. They were easier to fix when they broke. From the way Raven´s shoulders twitched, and from how she froze in her work, anyone could see that he´d hit a nerve. She didn´t move an inch, and for a moment, it was almost as if time itself stopped. Both of them seemed to be frozen in time. Then it shattered and he turned around to leave.

“I could use a couple of extra hands,” Raven said, her voice a little quieter than usual. He grinned quietly, and turned around to do just that.

It´s that simple. After that they start work together again, and things fall back into place. Raven is still a little more quiet than she was before, but over all things are okay. Sinclair gets them to work on the acid fog together, and even though Raven complains a little, it´s not nearly as much as before. Which, even though she is annoying as hell, isn´t a bad thing.


End file.
